Megan's Arrival
by Svartormr
Summary: What really happened to Megan.


C.S.I. Miami and Other Characters and Locales are copyright Someone Else  
  
Comes during "Camp Fear"  
  
[I don't know what went on behind the scences, but I was never satisfied with the handling of Megan. I mean really, who wears high-heels on a levee? ("Golden Parachute") And when I saw the end of "Camp Fear" I said "No way!" And then I figured out what really happened.]  
  
A C.S.I. Miami / Other crossover

* * *

For Drakkenfyre  
  
Megan's Arrival  
  
[What really happened to Megan]  
  
by Svartormr  
  
Megan races her convertible sports car down an empty straight two-lane road. Storm clouds roll in the distance and thunder cracks the silence. She is determination.  
  
Winding through downtown Miami, she arrives at Police Headquarters and drives into the underground parkade. She strides down the long empty hallways. Bursting into an office, she finally faces him.  
  
Horatio sits passively at his desk, looking at her. Megan won't take that, and argues, shouts, pounds her fist on the desk.  
  
Finally, Megan slams down the letter. Her resignation. Her freedom. And she walks out.  
  
Somewhere in the bowels of Police Headquarters, Megan's official records are marked "RESIGNED."  
  
Freedom. She drives to her apartment. Unnoticed, a black hearse follows. Megan runs up the steps and rushes inside. She grabs a suitcase and starts to pack.  
  
The hearse stops outside Megan's apartment. A tall aged man dressed in top hat and mourning coat gets out and ascends the apartment front steps.  
  
Turning to her desk, Megan thumbs through the tropical vacation brochures. Any place will do and she will decide at the airport. But then she feels faint, and collapses.  
  
#  
  
Megan awakes.  
  
She is in her apartment, but something is wrong. Her suitcase is gone. Looking, she finds the clothes she packed have been put away.  
  
Going to the window, she opens the blinds. This is not Miami!  
  
Her apartment-this apartment-looks out on a seaside resort backing onto hills and mountain. There are no wide roads, just paths and stairs and gardens and colourful little buildings and shops. It's morning and no one is about. The Sun shines among broken white clouds.  
  
Megan goes to the door. With a hum, it opens on its own. Feeling a cool breeze off the water, she searches, looking for someone, anyone.  
  
Deserted. Just buildings. Empty.  
  
Megan hears a bell start to ring. And people appear.  
  
Down at a cafe, a waitress is busy setting tables. Megan approaches.  
  
"Where-where am I?" Megan asks.  
  
The waitress turns and smiles at her. She wears a large button with a black outline of an old bicycle and the number 63. "Good morning! Where are you? Why, you're here, in the Village. We don't open for half an hour, so you'll have to come back."  
  
"What village? Where? Where's-no. Where's a phone?"  
  
"Over there. Good morning!" And the waitress turns back to her tables.  
  
Megan goes to the phone. There is only a handset, no buttons or dial. She picks it up and puts it to her ear.  
  
An operator comes on the line. "Your number please?"  
  
"I'd like to call--"  
  
"No. Your number, please!"  
  
"I don't have a number."  
  
"No number, no call." And the line goes dead.  
  
Megan returns the phone to the hook. She hears a motor behind her. Turning she sees a small brightly-coloured cart labelled "TAXI" drive up. The driver, a cheerful man in holiday garb, smiles at her and says "Where would you like to go today?"  
  
"I'd like-I'd like to go to the next town."  
  
"Local service only." Still smiling, he drives away.  
  
Megan wanders, coming upon a shop selling maps. But only of the Village, surrounded by "the mountains" on one side and "the sea" on the other. Apartments, old peoples home, labour exchange, council offices, parks, gardens, beaches, and no roads going outside.  
  
She returns to her apartment. The telephone rings.  
  
"Yes," she says.  
  
"Come to the Green dome." And the line goes dead.  
  
She walks outside and sees the Green dome in the distance.  
  
When she arrives, a little man dressed in butler's clothes escorts her inside.  
  
She is in a old-fashioned study. Facing her is a slightly portly man in jacket and waistecoat.  
  
"Good morning." he says.  
  
She starts to speak, then stops. He continues.  
  
"A lot of people are curious about what lies behind your resignation. You've had a briliant career. They want to know why you suddenly left."  
  
"Where am I?" she snaps.  
  
"In the Village."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"That would be telling. We want information."  
  
"You won't get it." she snarls.  
  
"By hook or by crook we will."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The new Number 2."  
  
"Who is Number 1?"  
  
"You are Number 8."  
  
"I will not make any deals with you. I've resigned. I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or numbered. My life is my own. I am not a number, I am a free woman!"

* * *

Author's Note  
  
There is only one chapter.  
  
And if you're wondering about what the "Other" series is in the crossover, it's "The Prisoner", make in 1966 amd 1967 starring Patrick McGoohan.  
  
I suggest watching the first episode, "Arrival", to get more information. In fact, watch the entire 17 episodes. They're fascinating.  
  
For more information, do a web search for "The Prisoner" and "Six of One", the Prisoner Appreciation Society.  
  
Anyhoo, be seeing you.  
  
- Svart 


End file.
